1. Field of the Invention
A decorative surround is provided that wraps around a container, such as a plant container, to act as a decorative cover. In particular, the described surround is modular and constructed in such a way that it will fit most any shape or size of container.
2. Related Art
Plants and planter pots are often a source of frustration for gardeners and landscape designers. The need for frequent repotting is often time-consuming, may be detrimental to the appearance and health of the plants, and risks lengthening plant recovery time. Further, repotting requires additional planting materials and labor. Repotting may also cause leaf or flower drop, root damage, and other undesirable problems. Solutions to minimize repotting of plants continue to be desired.
Further, after the plant has acclimatized to the new area, and/or has finished flowering, or the correct season for replanting has presented itself, the plant may need to be repotted in another, usually larger container. A need exists to help minimize the continued purchase of larger containers for replanting.